


You Are Rose Lalonde

by herekittie



Series: (We don't get our) Happily Ever After [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Sburb, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herekittie/pseuds/herekittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is ROSE LALONDE and you can no longer see.</p><p> </p><p>In which Rose hesitates a lot, Sees only the empty void and falls back to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Rose Lalonde

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After Effects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096835) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Your name is ROSE LALONDE and you can no longer see.

Your vision is great, 20/20, and you've never had a problem with eyesight before. It is your other vision, your other sight, and it feels as though you've been blinded all the same.

Passages of events and glimpses of the future, once at your fingertips, have been lost forever, leaving you alone in the space – not space, you think, void – they once filled. You can no longer see the right path to follow, the right choices to make, and suddenly you are terrified.

What if you chose wrong? Walked down the wrong path, and lead all your friends to their doom. What if you made a choice, but there was a better one you gave up that could have made all your lives better?

The consequences of your actions are something you can no longer see nor control, and the future, once bright and clear as a summer day but now dark as the darkest night and threatening to consume you, paralyses you, seizes up your muscles and mind.

You've found yourself staring at menus, at crossroads, at the clock, always thinking ‘Is this the right choice to make? Is this the right time to go?’ and when people talk to you and ask you questions, for a moment you would freeze and try to See, only to see nothing. Without the Light to guide you, you don’t know how to react, can no longer see the path you should take. Often you would stare at them, thinking and thinking and thinking, without speaking a word, until they fidget under your gaze and pardon themselves and leave.

Writing is the same. Your pen would touch the surface of your notebook and you would see the scene before you, unfolding like a smooth movie in your head for an audience of one. But when you try and write the first word all your doubts rush back and you lift your pen again, looking at the white page with the spots of ink where you've started but failed to continue. You would close your book, set down your pen and close your eyes, retreating to your mind filled with thoughts that chased each other in circles.

You return to the bottle, filling the void with spirits and drowning out your fears. You welcome the numbness it brings. That, though perhaps not the best or wisest, is the choice you made and where you hope to find your Happily Ever After.


End file.
